Our Victory
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and sixteen: Somewhere in the background of Sue Sylvester's interview, there's a party.  Funk


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 15th cycle. Now cycle 16!_

* * *

**"Our Victory"  
Santana/Brittany **

They'd waited on this time to come, the whole squad had. But right as it was coming up there had been crisis, from somewhere they had not expected one bit: Coach Sylvester. Her meltdown had caused a chain reaction, and it was affecting every last Cheerio except maybe Kurt Hummel.

They had all but lost hope, but then there came their leader, striding and barking like nothing had happened. Santana had been quick to snap back into gear, and the first order of business for her was to see to Brittany. Once she'd seen Sue was back and in form, she'd tracked down her partner in crime. Though she'd thankfully stopped chasing Jacob Ben Israel, she still looked like she'd been through a tornado. Still, Santana could see her eyes were darting about for some kind of answer. Santana went up to her and took her hand, leading her away to the bathroom. Brittany didn't have to question it, she followed. Santana led her into the room, chasing away a couple of shaky freshmen. Without explaining much of what was happening she had then helped Brittany, first with getting her top on the right side and then to brush out the mess of blonde hair into the 'regulation ponytail.' Now back in Cheerio shape it had become Brittany's turn at the brush, getting Santana ponytailed up.

Once again Santana had taken up her hand and the girls were off to the gym, the first ones there just as they spotted the familiar sheet which would 'determine their fate:' Nationals room sign-up. They had shared a room, just the three of them, with Quinn, the year before, but now it was just them and Santana knew full well there was going to be one room just for two; it was going to be theirs if she had to trample Jenny Moore to get it. They'd moved in early enough though, and the field was clear. The double room was theirs.

Before long they were off at Nationals, barely seeing any of that room as they were in practice, more often than not. Sue Sylvester was back in high form and she had a lot of time to make up for. Of course none of them had seen her project for Kurt coming – least of all him – and it meant more work still. Brittany looked to Kurt with the frightened eyes of someone who was already struggling to learn one language and now feared she was about to get thrown into a new one. Santana just shook her head at her, silently promising this wasn't the case. This was the last point of worry; they didn't have time for any of that. Rehearsals led to competition, and soon to the announcement of the trophies. Santana and Brittany stood side by side, each of them holding one of the other's hands as well as another Cheerio's.

The announcement came and they erupted… they all did… none more than them two though. It had been a testing year for them, like few had bothered to realize. Splitting what had very slowly and just barely summed up as loyalties, between Cheerios and Glee had not been the most pleasant of things, but they'd done it, they could… because they had each other. At any and all times, they were never alone in the experience; Brittany had Santana and Santana had Brittany. No one would ever understand this double life as well as the other did. So as the glitter rained on them all and their coach was being interviewed, there was no one the two cheerleaders wanted to celebrate with more than each other. There was jumping, there was shouting and laughing. Brittany opened her arms out and as Santana responded with her own open arms, the blonde picked her up, getting an earful of laughs. She put her down once her arms demanded it, but it didn't mean celebration was going to end there. They jumped about, they posed… there was no stopping them.

Once the 'party' had vacated the competition hall, they were all told if they weren't at the bus on time it would leave without them, and they were dismissed to their rooms. Santana and Brittany dashed off together, cutting past the others to grab the elevator on their own; the shouts faded as the cabin lifted out of range, leaving only the laughter contained within.

As they stepped off the elevator, it was as though the thought hit them both at the same time… one down, one to go… Regionals with Glee club were coming up now. It had finally become that the thing which at first greatly motivated their involvement with the club was now the last thing they'd want. They were part of it all, and they wanted to carry on. And as far as that night, it was not going to get in the way of their ringing in this present victory in the way it demanded to be.

The elevator opened again behind them, depositing Jenny Moore and a few others. Brittany and Santana, all mischief and then some, shared a look. Santana once again pulled the blonde's hand right into the room.

THE END

_[A/N: Attention, reader! If you're at all skilled in helping break fic-planning conundrums, give a big ol' shout! :D]  
(Note to self, don't put the words 'crack' and 'fic' next to each other, it leads to confusion ;))_

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
